dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scizor vs. Steelix
Description Which steel-type Pokémon introduced in Johto that evolves through trading with a Metal Coat will win this DBX? Battle (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ezmCRcMTjXI) Two trainers traded their Scyther and Onix. However, both trainers gave their Pokémon Metal Coats, so they then evolved into Scizor and Steelix, respectively. The two Pokémon were traded back to their original trainers. Trainer 1: "Now that our Pokémon are evolved, let's have a battle!" Trainer 2: "Ok then! Go, Steelix!" Trainer 1: "I choose you, Scizor!" The two Pokémon came out of their Poké Balls, ready to battle. Trainer 1: "I have an idea, actually!" Trainer 2: "What?" Trainer 1: "What if we have them fight without us telling them what to do?" Trainer 2: "Great idea!" 'HERE WE GOOO!' (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lWHgMcIOsuw) Part One Scizor started the battle with X-Scissor, doing nothing to Steelix, not even hurting the Iron Snake Pokémon. It used Crunch, launching Scizor back. Scizor used Swords Dance, before dodging a Rock Throw and using Night Slash, hurting Steelix this time. Steelix started using multiple Rock Throws, launching the rocks at Scizor. Scizor dodged each one, until right before using Brick Break, when a rock hit the Pincer Pokémon right in the head, as it fell to the ground. Steelix used Heavy Slam. Scizor got up, dodging the attack at the last moment. Trainer 1: "Ok! Scizor, Mega Evolve!" Scizor's Scizorite reacted to its trainer's Key Stone, allowing it to become Mega Scizor. Trainer 2: "Well then, Steelix! Also Mega Evolve!" Steelix's Steelixite, and its trainer's Key Stone, enabled it to also Mega Evolve, into Mega Steelix. Part Two Mega Scizor started using Fury Cutters, barely doing anything to Mega Steelix, but the attack slowly began to increase in power. Steelix used Bind, trapping Scizor. Scizor tried getting out, but couldn't. Steelix dropped Scizor on the ground and used Iron Tail, smashing Scizor into the ground. Steelix looked at the crushed Pincer Pokémon. Suddenly, Scizor got back up and used Counter, using the force of two of Steelix's Iron Tails, causing Steelix to fall over. Scizor used Bullet Punch, but Steelix got up and dug underground. Scizor looked around, not seeing its opponent anywhere. However, Scizor was unexpectedly hit with Steelix's Dig, as Scizor was launched into the air. As it fell back down, Steelix used Fire Fang. Scizor couldn't take the power of the attack, and was sent flying. It landed far away in a forest, which bursted into flames. Meanwhile at the place Scizor landed... The massive eruption of flames was caused by a burn on Scizor from Steelix's Fire Fang. Scizor turned back to normal, and the flames began to surround it. Scizor got up, trying to find an escape, but it soon realized there was none. The flames covered it, as it finally melted. The two trainers saw the scene in the distance from the battlefield, as Steelix also returned to normal. Trainers 1 and 2: "..." DBX! THE WINNER IS... STEELIX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:TheRedRowlet's Battles Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Gender Neutral themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights